megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Expanse
The Expanse, also referred to as Makai or , is the world/dimension where demons, spirits and other types of supernatural entities reside in the series. The most accepted translation of Makai means Demon World, and it is sometimes referred to as such. In the original Digital Devil Story novels and in compendium entries in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and Shin Megami Tensei IV, this plane is referred to as Atziluth. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Original appearance as Atziluth *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: as Atziluth *Megami Tensei II: Original appearance as Makai (魔界) *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: as The Expanse (Makai, 魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei II: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: as Makai (魔界) *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: as Makai (魔階) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: as The Expanse (Makai, 魔界) *Majin Tensei: as Makai (魔界) *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: as '''Paranoia' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: as Alien Dimension (異界) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS): as Makai (魔界) *''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''Devil Children White Book: as Makai (魔界) *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: as Dem *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: as Makai (魔界) *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: as Demon World Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Makai is reached by taking the Seven Pillars of Solomon to Masakado in the Imperial Palace at Ground Zero, which is protected by Tiamat. Each area of Makai is ruled by a demon lord. The central isle connects to each area, although one needs a magic jewel in order to reach most areas. Once the hero has defeated Beelzebub (or allowed him to fuse with Bael with to create Baal) and obtained the Palace Ring, he is able to reach Lucifer's Temple. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Known as the Abyss in Aeon Genesis' fan-translation, the demon world is presented in this game mostly the same way as it is shown in previous incarnations: an otherworldly plane which can not be reached by conventional means, and where the majority of demons live in relative peace under the watchful zeal of the demon king Lucifer. It isn't so much different from the human world as one would initially think. Instead of just chaotic anarchy, traces of rational civilization can be clearly identified, such as the presence of multiple stores offering various types of services, such as buying and selling weapons, armors, bars, casinos and even a disco where demons actually dance around and have fun. Another trait that Makai shares with Tokyo Millennium is the fact that it both of them are divided in numerous different spheres. They are as follows: Tiphereth The most populous area of Makai. Seth's temple can also be found here, where the demon rests in a deep sleep, waiting for the right time to awaken. According to a resident of this district, "Tiphereth" is a word that means "beautiful." The Beriah Corridor connects this town to both Geburah and Chesed, and the entrance to Tiphereth by the way of the Yetzirah Corridor is locked, and the two keys necessary to open it are in possession of the ruler of Netzach, Crowley (who holds the Lamed key), and the other is in the hands of Tiamat, ruler of Hod (who holds the Ayin key). Yesod More or less the entrance to Makai. The plains of Yesod can only be reached through the "front door," which can only be opened after the gathering of the seven pillars in their respective altars in the Underworld. The Yetzirah Corridor connects this town to Netzach, Hod, and Tiphereth, and is guarded by Hecate. Netzach The land of Netzach is led by a human named Crowley, a wizard whose main desires revolve around the throwing of "Sabbaths" - orgies with the goal of gathering sexual energy to summon demons when the moon is full. Although the residents of Netzach seem to acknowledge the magical power of Crowley, they also seem to be aware that he isn't much more than a simple sex maniac. Hod Not much about Hod is known, since no residents appear there to talk with Aleph and Hiroko when they visit the main town. It is quite small, possibly the smallest area of Makai, and is surrounded by various cliffs. The demon Tiamat is its governess. Chesed A Buddhist temple where lost souls who are looking for salvation gather together. The demon Virocana (also known as "Dainichi-Nyorai") is in charge of this area, and is renowned for his ability to purify and grant peace to the spirits who reach Chesed, without any conditions or requirements limiting his judgement of mind. This is quite an interesting place, due to its numerous cameos and references to the previous game. Ozawa and Gotou, for example, can both be found here as spirits; both of them being enemy bosses from the first Shin Megami Tensei. In addition to Ozawa and his minions, Beth is also found here. Geburah A town that was transformed into a massive iron fortress bristling with weapons by the Twelve Devas, who have unexpectedly taken root there. All of them were assembled together by orders of Atavaka, Grand General of the Myō-Ōs, to block the entrance to the Atziluth corridor under Lucifer's orders, so that he and the Shinshou could test Aleph's power in battle. The Atziluth corridor here connects this town to Binah and Chokmah. Binah The only known sea that crosses Makai. It is a vast body of water that is also called "the Sea of Harvest" by the residents of a nearby town, a reference to the powers of this ocean to give life to demons when attended by someone capable of preserving its fertility. In the past, this role was the responsibility of the goddess Ishtar, before she was punished by God and stripped of her form and sanity. It is also in these waters that the beautiful nymph Houri tends to bathe herself, and where the player can acquire her magical robe. If her robe is returned after using it on the Cherub statues then Houri, unbeknown that it was stolen, will reward Aleph. Chokmah A tower that serves as the only accessible path to the Kether area. The Tower of Chokmah is governed by Mara, who acts as the guard for Lucifer's Castle. Kether The final area of Makai, it is here where Kether Castle is located, which is the home of Lucifer and his servants. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... The Expanse appears divided in five worlds, each one based in a deadly sin: World of Pride Ruled by Fallen Vine. It is implied that this land is the place where the demons worship Hazama as the Deity Emperor, due to all habitants' speaks of the majesty of Hazama. World of Gluttony Ruled by Vile Orcus. In this world, Hazama sent the President of School to be punished by being infected with the Parasite and turned into Orcus. Hazama did so because he withstood the way how the president for his hunger for "influence," "fame" and money, instead of making a good administration. World of Sloth Ruled by Fallen Balam. In this world, all students and teachers that know Hazama, and did not do anything to help him are punished by being forced to dig in search of a ring until they die of exhaustion. World of Greed Ruled by Wilder Chefei. In this world are several boxes and treasure chests with powerful weapons, huge quantities of Macca and gems. Depending on how much boxes and chests Tamaki Uchida opens, the stronger Chefei will be at the end. Word of Envy In this world, if Tamaki has a female partner, she will leave her to chase a beautiful boy around the maze. After being found, her partner returns to the party and the boy transforms into Lilith. In Charlie's route this world is named Wrath instead of Envy, and Hazama teases him by kidnapping Ryuuichi, his girlfriend, and is ruled by Amdusias. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV The Expanse is again featured as the home plane of the demons, the space between universes, and the base of the White. In this capacity, Lilith seeks to activate the Yamato Perpetual Reactor to open a gate linking it to Tokyo and allow an infestation of demons to rush in, though Tayama believes her interest in the Reactor to be centered around its energy-creating properties. The section of the Expanse under the control of the White has become the Monochrome Forest, a stretch of land completely devoid of color. Should the White be confronted, they will prowl around the Forest until destroyed. With them gone, the Forest is swept away by the Expanse proper and assumes the form of a featureless plane of red soil and overcast skies, with a sea frozen in time in the background. In the Neutral ending, the skies are cleared and the sea rushes in as the Goddess of Tokyo is revived. Travel between universes through the Expanse is possible with the Reactor's activation. In the final DLC mission, Stephen explains that the Expanse transcends time, and uses it to take Flynn to the past. Lucifer states that the Expanse is created by people's thoughts, and that beings like YHVH and the White will never truly disappear so long as humans exist. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Known as Paranoia, it is the world of demons. Many of its areas are covered in mountains, with water, deserts and forests also being found through the land. Certain areas like Cioule and Tebel are darker hued versions of human cities, and Cioule is one of the least dangerous areas of Paranoia concerning terrain. Only the poison lakes found around the Heal Spots are a naturally occurring danger. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Referred to as the "Alien Dimension," its presence can be summoned by a powerful Dark Summoner to distort an area. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' In Red Book and Black Book, Makai is divided into six different areas - Ice Land, Marble Land, Sand Land, Forest Land, Fire Land and Central Land - which are accessed by means of the 'circle gates' in each area. There is a seventh area, the Deep Hole, which acts as a prison for demons who commit the worst crimes. Both angels and demons are tossed into it. ''Devil Children White Book'' The Expanse is transformed after Ragnarok, with the lands becoming the embodiment of elements. It is made of the Earth Expanse, Wind Expanse, Ice Expanse, Center Expanse and the Deep Hole. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' The Ice, Wind, and Center Dem appear in both versions along with the Underworld Dem. Fire Dem and the Deep Hole appear in Dark Version, while Sand Dem and Future Dem appear in Light Version. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Only the Deep Hole, Center Expanse, and Underworld Expanse appear in Fire/Ice Book. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' After beating the Imperium's forces in Valhalla, Jin travels through Fire and Wind Expanses, while Akira travels through Earth and Ice Expanses. Eventually the two arrive in the Center Expanse, where they face off against the angels behind the Imperium that had sacrificed all of demonkind to revive themselves. ''Devil Survivor'' Known as the Demon World, it is the realm of demons found in Devil Survivor. Due to a barrier existing, most demons are unable to come to Earth, and only when a barrier weakens is the ability to summon them possible. However, as the barrier weakens through constant summoning the two worlds begin to merge, allowing demons to flow freely to the Earth from their realm. Naoya will mention on the Overlord's 8th Day in Overclocked that the more powerful a demon is, the less interest it will have in the Earth and humanity, and only the weaker ones tend to have an interest. As a result, only the weak ones go to earth while the most powerful ones mind their own business in their realm. The singer Aya, whose songs were used in the Demon Summoning Program, entered the demon world, but died due to humans being unable to exist there. Only a human like the protagonist can enter the realm after becoming a demon. The server for the demon summoning program exists there as part of Babel, who awaits for one worthy to challenge it on Earth. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' The Demon World is mentioned by the five Jack Frost Knights that become the Frost Five, having come to earth in order to become strong enough to survive there. Trivia * More recently, the second kanji has changed to 階, which denotes more of a feeling about planes of ascendancy than a world. The pronunciation remains the same, but this kanji is most commonly used to denote floors of a building, and can be considered closer to English words like plane, level, and tier. * The names of the sections of Makai are named after branches of the tree of life, known as Sephiroth, in Kabbalah. This is brought up in an interview for Shin Megami Tensei II, where the creators state that rather than Makai being designed after Kabbalah, humanity instead created Kabbalah and the Sephiroth based on their own visions and understanding of Makai. http://dijeh.tumblr.com/post/88705887318/heres-a-pretty-long-pretty-old-interview-with * Da'at is the only branch of the Kabbalah not represented within the Expanse in Shin Megami Tensei II. ''(Expanse-residents are referring to the human world as "Malkuth," the lowest branch.) Seeing as Da'at unites all ten branches, the terminal network might be seen to represent it, as it permits travel to most parts of the Expanse and back to Earth. * According to the Shin Megami Tensei IV official artbook, the Goddess of Tokyo is the one who created the Expanse found in ''Shin Megami Tensei IV. In the same way demons are created from human thoughts, the Expanse broadens and changes shape based upon human imagination and is beyond even the Goddess's power to influence depending on the feelings of humanity. It is situated between the material and spiritual world. Gallery References Category:Locations Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Locations Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Locations Category:Devil Children White Book Locations Category:DemiKids Locations Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Locations Category:Devil Survivor